Survivors: Wasteland Legends
by Glitch the wolf
Summary: This is a series in the same world as my Survivors stories, but instead with people's OC's as the main character. Each chapter will be a large one shot where the main character is someone's OC. This way, instead of just putting you in as a side character in Survivors, you can get a large chapter about YOUR character's time in the wasteland. PM me if you want a chapter about your OC
1. Chapter 1- Thumper

Thumper's description

Height: 5'10

Fur color: Grey with dark yellow hands and left ear.

Scars: His whole left arm is nearly hairless and is severly burnt due to a short-fused grenade.

Eye color: Yellow

Clothes: Black shirt and dark blue jeans, also has a tan trench coat and black gloves and boots. Has multiple pouches along his belt to hold shotgun shells and 40mm grenades.

Armor: Flak vest with riot arm and leg guards, he wheres the arm guards over top of the trench coat sleeves. Also has riot helmet.

Weapon: Pump action 40mm grenade launcher or "Thumper"

Secondary: Sawed off double barrel shotgun

Melee: Fire axe

* * *

Thumper's P.O.V

"Fire!" The squads sargeant screamed as a row of recruits shot at a mutant sized target down range almost simotainiously.

"Again!" The sargeant screamed again, and more rounds went towards the target...some missing.

The targets where around fifty yards or so away from where the soldiers where shooting, I wasn't exactly sure how some missed as they all had standard issue Red Fang scorpion evo rifles with a long barrel, but I guess there was a reason that I wasn't in that firing excersise. One, I was a demolition expert, so I didn't even carry a gun, just a pump action 40mm grenade launcher...That's actually how I got the nick name of Thumper in the first place. And two, I was just a hired mercanary for this squad of Red Fang. They told me they where down a demoman and the pay would be heavy, and it was. They hired me for 1,000 dollars, and in the wasteland, 1,000 dollars can really get you places if you know what to do with it. I usually wouldn't work with Red Fang, but the usual payment for a mercanary was around 200 hundred...and business has been pretty slow lately, so working with Red Fang for a while wasn't that bad. I usually worked with raiders or was just hired as a body guard until that person was able to defend themselves, so I guess it was a good change of pace as well from the normal line of work.

"Fire!" The sargeant screamed once more, again only about half of the rounds hit the target. I wanted to say something.

"Hey sarge, your guys usually shoot like this?" I asked.

"There shooting's just fine private, now leave us be until your needed." He said, turning back to his squad. I walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"I told you to scram private." The sargeant said.

"Ok, two things. One, I'm not even in your little army so I don't expect to be called by a damn rank, you will call be by name or I'm just going to take the money and leave. And two, it seems like half of your guys can't shoot for shit. If you expect to make it close to anything you guys try to attack, your going to need to get your men up to qualifications." I said, attempting to keep cool.

"Well...okay than Mr. Thumper." He said sarcastically. "If you think there shooting's so bad, why don't you show them how it's done." He said as he stepped aside and dramatically pointed towards the target...wrong choice.

I stepped forward and took my grenade launcher off my back, then took aim. All the soldiers jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing!" The sargeant screamed.

"What I was told." I sarcastically responded as I let off a round towards the target. Once my round hit it went up in a ball of fire, completely destroying it.

"Hit." I said as I walked passed the sargeant and went into my tent that was set up along with everyone elses.

The tents wern't exactly comfy, but they worked. My tent was just a standard one that had a built in air matress that had to be manually blown up and deflated, half the time they leaked in the middle of the night and you just wound up sleeping on the ground anyway. That was literally all that was in them, a crappy bed and your own belongings. My belongings where all on me though, except for a small journal journal that a wrote in when I was bored, it was laying on the bed. I usually just wrote in it as a memory book, like when something big or exciting happened, I would write it down in that book. I walked over and picked it up and opened it to the first page.

* * *

Log number 1:

Some of my mercanary buddies told me to get a memory book, I guess this will have to do. Nothing really exciting happened today, took a nice stroll through that nearly destroyed city a few miles west of here. I've never seen buildings that tall in my life! It was liked they nearly touched the sky, even when they where destroyed. I don't think I'll be going back though, it was nearly infested with mutants and raiders.

I remember writing that like it was yesterday...even though it was a year or so ago. I flipped through a few of the pages to a random one.

* * *

Log number 14

Made a friend today, his name is Thomas. He is also in the mercenary business. He used to be a Red Fang soldier but ran off one day because he disagreed with a lot of there points. He's a good guy though, he knows what side to fight for.

I remember Thomas, he was a good friend of mine...but I wasn't able to know him for very long.

* * *

Log number 36:

Thomas got picked up today by a group of raiders as just an extra gun, I told him not to take the contract, but he did anyway. The leader was some sort of crazed character who just had a chainsaw, the others where on all sorts of drugs. I hope he makes it back safe, he only got 100 dollars, so he only has to be there for a week. He's one of my only friends out here.

I remember writing that one to, that was only a few weeks ago. I just got picked up by this squad yesterday, Thomas never came back. I don't think he made it. The next page almost made me cry as the memory's started to come back.

* * *

Log number 37:

It's been a week and a half now and Thomas hasn't came back, I'm starting to get worried. He was only suppost to be there for a week, he even told me that he would be back right after that week ended. I don't think that it was a legit contract. I think that they just hired him, took him to there base, and killed him. If I only knew where they took him, I would go looking for him and at least find out what actually happened.

I almost wanted to shut the book now, but I flipped the page and continued.

* * *

Log number 38:

Got picked up by a group of Red Fang today, I wanted to turn them down...but the check was fat. I guess I'm going to have to lay off of trying to find Thomas for a while. Hopefully he's back at the mercanary hideout when I get back. I didn't want to work for them if they where attacking anyhing other than a large raider base north of here.

Yep, That was written yesterday. I guess I might as well go ahead and wright the next log. I reached over and picked up a pencil that was on the floor and started writing.

* * *

Log number 39:

The squads sargeant is an asshole, but I think I made him understand why I'm here. He kept calling me private to, I put him in his place on that though. The other soldiers think he's awful to. I may have gained a reputation with them. Not sure if it's a good one though. We're still prepairing for the attack on the raider base, but I still haven't really been told why they need me, I guess I'll find out tommorow.

I closed the book and laid the book on the floor of the tent and looked outside, it was starting to get late. I decided to go ahead and get laid down for the night as the sun was almost completely down. I was with soldiers as well, so I was probably going to have to wake up early anyway.

* * *

I laid down on the blown up, to short, extremely uncomfy bed and rolled over on my side, facing the wall of the tent. I then dosed off into a deep sleep.

The next day:

I woke up frrom my sleep and emediatly got a strong smell of radiation through my nose, and a sudden severe stomach ache. I just assumed I may have ate some expired food recently and that is was starting to catch up with me, but the sudden smell of radiation was what threw me off, it wasn't your usual wasteland radiation smell, it was more like someone came by and dropped a barrel of the stuff right infront of the freaking camp. I needed to investigate this, something wasn't right.

I stood up and noticed that my stomach suddenly felt like it flipped over, this cuased me to kneel down and hold my stomach. Now I really hope that I just ate something bad. I stood back up and neerly felt like I was going to throw up, but held it in as I walked outside...what I saw neerly scared me back into the tent. I noticed that there where large, three toed footprints all around the camp. I also noticed that none of the soldiers where outside investigating. I was starting to worry about what was going on, so I went back in my tent and grabbed my gear to be safe.

I walked over to the first set of tents and grabbed my sawed off shotgun from my side, and walked over to the first tent, and opened the flap to the inside. There where two soldiers simply laying there...dead and quickly decaying. It was definatly radiation that killed these two as there bodies where deterierating so quickly, that doesn't meen it was any less horrifying to see it. I stepped back and walked to the next tent...the same thing happened to the two soldiers in there, killed by raidiation. The next set of tents where still the same, two soldiers in each that where killed be radiation in there sleep. I finally aproached the sargeant's tent, which was slightly larger than all the others and marked with the Red Fang emblem on each side, I thought that I knew what to exspect...but I was wrong.

Inside the sargeant's tent was indeed the sargeant, but he suffered a different fate than the rest of the soldiers. He was bassically butchered, it was brutal, the walls of the tent where neerly painted in blood. His armor was in shreds and scatterred throughout the tent. I was starting to get curious of how no one was woken up by this, it didn't appear to be like something that could be done silently. The rest could have been silently killed before whatever did this got the sargeant, but that doesn't explain why the death symptoms of the other soldiers led to severe and sudden radiation poisoning...but that doesn't explain why I was left alive either. I needed to find some sort of clues to what was going on...but honestly, I was scared to figure it out. Either way, and as much as I hated to say it, I needed to figure out why I was still alive. I walked out of the tent and started following the large foot prints of whatever killed all of these soldiers.

I reholstered my sawed off shotgun and walked into the woods behind the camp that the footprints led to. The woods had a large path of trees that where down and broken at the trunk, in the middle of the path where the exact footprints that I was following. I atleast knew about how big whatever I was tracking was. The downed trees, from one side to the other, made a pathway that was atleast ten feet in length. I got the sudden hunch that I was probably following some sort of mutant, but again, it really didn't answer why I was alive. Mutants never really had the insticts to spare something...or be stealthy for the matter. The thoughts in my head started giving me a headache, and that would have been fine if the constant aching in my stomach wasn't making it worse. I was now starting to worry if I had radiation poisoning as well. If I did, then I would at least know why. A mutant of this size can't just walk by without you breathing in some radiation. Again though...why was I still alive. My head started pounding again, my stomach soon joining in. It almost felt like it was moving up. It was to. I collapsed on the ground and threw up all over the shield of my riot helmet.

"That's just freaking awesome." I quietly muttered to myself as I took off my mask and cleaned it off with an old rag that I had in my back pack, then put the helmet back on. I was never really a clean freak so this didn't bother me. It was still useable and functional in my eyes, a little puke wasn't going to stop me from wareing it.

I stood back up thinking that I just ate something bad and I would now feel better, but I was wrong. I quickly took off my helmet and threw it on the ground, then I puked again...and again...and once more. I was sure that I had some sort of radiation poisoning now, and the thought of that just made my stomach feel even worse. I started tearing up now, not because my stomach was hurting, but instead because of the fact that once someone got radiation poisoning...they where practically doomed. I knew the five stages of radiation poisoning to, and I didn't like what I was faceing.

Stage 1- Lack of appetite, minor stomach ache, and fever. Can be cured with heavy anti-biotics. Last about three to four hours.

Stage 2- No appetite, major stomach ache and frequent vomiting, headaches, fever from stage one seems to just vanish. Slight possibility of curing. Last about two days.

Stage 3- Constant passing out, blurry vision, dehidration, and halusinations. Can't be cured. Last about a day.

Stage 4- Death. Starts turning into mutant. Takes about three days to be fully transformed and mutated.

Stage 5- Transformation into mutant complete.

I was definatly going into stage two, I pretty much slept through stage one. And I knew that if I didn't get some immediete treatment, I wasn't going to make it much longer. I knew that finding treatment wasn't an option as I had the rest of today and a bit of tommorow before I hit stage three. I also knew that I didn't want to reach stage three, I've seen it happen to someone. There wasn't any settlements that I could reach in about a day and a half. I had one option at this point...give up. The third stage was absolutely brutal, and I didn't want to stick around when it hit or turn into one of those things. So I excepted my fate and sat down against a tree, unholstered my sawed off, pointed it at my head, and started to pull the trigger...started to. As soon as I started putting pressure on the trigger I realized something. That creature was still out there, and it definatly wasn't going to stop at that squad of Red Fang. It was going to continue on and slaughter everything in its path...and I wasn't going to let that happen. This was a type of mutant that I have never heard of or seen before in my travels, and that meant that there was very few of them and that they where extremely dangerous. If I kill it than I make a differance, and If it kills me...than at least I didn't go out like this.

I stood back up and put my sawed off back in its holster. I noticed one thing...I wasn't scared about what I was doing anymore. This made me smile. I picked up my helmet and put it back on my head, lifting up the shield so I wouldn't have to worry about getting killed by a lack of vision from my own puke, and grabbed my grenade launcher off of my back, then I started following the tracks again, ignoring the constant pain in my stomach and head.

Seven hours later

I continued following the tracks until I came up on a small ware house that had a large door in the front that the giant footprints led to. This was definatly the place I needed to be. I took cover on a large tree and pulled out a pair of binoculours so I could inspect the area before I went charging in the building. When I lifted up the binoculours I noticed that my vision was starting to get slightly blurry and that I was having trouble keeping the binoculours still. I have been trying to ignore the pain and symptoms for a while, but it was starting to begin to be to much. If I was going to do this, then I needed to get it done quick. I quickly looked around and noticed that there where absolutely no guards and that the large door had no lock on the outside...but that means that it was probably locked from the inside instead. I quickly came up with a plan of attack, Charge towards the door and blow it open with my grenade launcher. It's a warehouse so that means that its bassically just one giant room, so the mutant should be just inside. I will run in and shoot it until I run out of ammo or until I get killed. It sounded like a good plan to me...so I stood up and launched a grenade towards the door, blowing a large, man-sized hole in it...then I ran in.

Upon running in I noticed that I was right about a few things, that is was just a large room, and that it was a rare breed of mutant that was huge, but it stood on its back legs instead of all fours like I thought, but there was one thing that I didn't expect. The mutant wasn't ferel and savage like most, it was being controled...by a raider! He had a large, crown like mask on and was sitting on what I thought was the perfect throne for a crazy person that was made of an...odd, redish materiel wrapped around a wooden chair that was on the opposite side of the warehouse.

"WELL!" The raider psycotically screamed across the warehouse "LOOK WHO FINALLY MADE IT FIDO. OUR GOOD...FRIEND...THUMPER!"

"How the hell do you know my name...and who the hell is Fido?" I asked out of seriousness and curiousity, I had a feeling I knew who Fido was though.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Uhhhhh...YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH...on that last part that is." He said, suddenly getting quiter as he talked. "But before you die...LET ME TELL YOU _HOW_ I KNOW YOU!" He again screemed as he stepped down from his thrown and started walking towards me.

"Back up!" I yelled as I pointed the launcher at him. "Tell me what you know, and you won't get splattered all over this damn place! Now, tell me how you know my name!"

"Fine...fine. Just tell me, Thumper, does this face look familiar to you?" He calmly said as he took off his mask.

I couldn't believe what I saw...it was...Thomas!

"No...Thomas...Is that you?" I said, tearing up...my launcher started shaking in my hands.

"So I see your not halusinating yet...good for YOU!" He screamed.

"But...but why, You promissed me you would come back...What the hell happened to you?" I sadly questioned.

"I was tired of having to choose a side. I discovered that the only way to be free from commands...was to command those who cannot be tamed!" He screamed as he turned and walked back to his makeshift throne. "GET HIM JACK!"

**FOR ADDED EFFECT, GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN INSTRUMENTAL CORE- BECOME A LEGEND AND CLICK ON THE FIRST RESULT AND CONTINUE READING UNTIL THE FIGHT SEEN IS OVER. THIS IS JUST A SUGGESTION. THANK YOU.**

The mutant came charging at me in a fit of rage and anger. For its size it was incredibly fast, and I barely had enough time to jump out of the way...but I still managed. I quickly turned and fired a round at its head, but even though the explosive engullfed his face, all it really did was stagger the beast as it was heavily armored from all of the built up dead skin and heavy radiation absorbtion. It looked at me and screemed as it went in for another charge. I did the same thing and jumped out of the way again, this time noticing a small spot on the back of its hind legs that had little to no armor, that was my new target.

Before it turned I luanched a round into the back of the mutants leg, sending it falling to the ground.

"Clever...BUT IT WON'T MATTER!" I heard the crazed Thomas scream from his throne.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but it didn't take long to figure it out. The ginormous mutant stood back up, but instead went on all fours instead of standing on its hind legs, that was when I noticed a large spike on the top if its head that looked to be sharper than a brand new sword. Then it just charged again, but this time it was faster than before. I was barely able to react this time as it hit my leg when I jumped away. An awful pain shot through my leg, it was definatly broken. All this aside, I was still able to roll over and put another grenade into the back of the mutants other hind leg. It fell to the ground again, but emediatly turned at me and started making a foul sound with its throat as a thick, heavy, yellowish smoke started spewing out of its mouth and filling the room. It was more radiation. That really didn't matter though, I was already highly irradiated and was going to go into stage three within the next couple hours anyway, so I really didn't care about this. I was lying on the floor thinking about what to do next, and I needed to think fast as the mutant was crawling towards me...and fast. It was neerly ontop of me when it opened its mouth to, what I was assuming, eat me. But then I noticed that nothing in its mouth was armored...so I reacted fast. I jammed the barrel of my grenade launcher as deep into its throat as I could...and pulled the trigger.

The explosion completely obliterated the mutant and flung it off of me...but it also obliterated my already broken leg. It completely severed it, the blood pooring out onto the warehouse floor. Pain shot through all of me as the rest of me was highly injured do to the explosion...but at least I wasn't going to get eaten alive. I was barrily able to roll over as I started throwing up again, I at least was able to flick up the shield on my helmet before I did. I put the shield back down, but noticed that it was neerl shattered, so I just took th helmet off. I noticed the crazed Thomas walking towards me with zero expression on his face. I started to look around for my grenade launcher, but it was destroyed in the explosion. I looked back at Thomas and saw that he was holding a sledge hammer the was modded with large spikes welded to the end of it, his signature melee weapon when he was a mercanary. Then he ran at me and hit my stomach with the blunt end, causing me to caugh up blood. Then he put the hammer on my throat and started pushing down.

"It was good meeting you Thu *BANG*" I cut him off by shooting his stomach with my sawed off, then I raised the gun to his head.

**IF THE SONG IS TILL GOING, STOP IT HERE.**

"You to..." I said as I started to choke on blood as the second shot blew off his face. Then I completely collapsed. I knew that I was dying, but I died making a difference. And a good one at that. So I looked up at the cealing...and took my last breath as I smiled for the last time.

END.


	2. Chapter 2- Logan and Kate

Congratulations to Logan96 for getting a chapter in Wasteland legends.

* * *

Logan's description:

Name: Logan "Ghost" Meister

Fur color: All black

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Height: 6'2

Personality: Fun-loving, focused, protective, lovable

Clothing: Old style military BDU's

Armor: A bullet resistant vest that is worn under a homemade ghillie suit that matches the wasteland environment

Primary weapon: Barrett .50cal with a ballistic scope (Very worn, needs repairs, can still get a few shots off without jamming though)

Secondary weapon: S&W 500 revolver

Love interest: Kate

* * *

Kate's description:

Name: Kate "eagle eye"

Fur color: Tan fur, white underbelly

Eye color: Light brown

Hair color: Blonde

Personality: Responsible , focused, protective, driven

Clothing: Woodland BDU

Primary weapon: Standard AR-15 with 4x scope.

Secondary weapon: M1911

Love interest: Logan

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

I could pretty much smell the gunpowder from here, and the shot just went off. At least Kate and I thought it was a gunshot. It sounded like it was a couple miles north of us, but if you looked north you just came face to face with a mountain. And that meant that the shots where coming from the other side of the mountain...and that it was a very large gun. I wasn't sure what to do at this point, Kate and I where very low on supplies in general, including food and water. And I wasn't sure if we could make it up that mountain without dying of thirst or hunger. I turned to Kate to get her opinion.

"Hey Kate." I said.

"Yea." She responded, her eye's not coming off the scope of her AR. I wasn't really shore what she was looking for as we where in the middle of nowhere and haven't even seen a mutant in a couple days.

"Well, me and you both know that we're very low on supplies. And we both know that there is some sort of fight going on over the mountain there, which also means that whoever is there has supplies. You want to keep walking, or go up the mountain and at least see what we're dealing with?" I asked, I was prepared to do either suggestion.

"Well..." She was cut off by her stomach furiously growling, I think this just added to her choice. "We need food and water before anything right now, and we can't go much longer without it. Look how long it took to even start hearing gunshots. I think we should go up the mountain and at least see what we're dealing with. Is that ok." She said, I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was desperately needing some food as she just sounded exhausted...I couldn't say I wasn't tired either though.

"That's why I was asking you babe. Let's pack up and get up there. We'll scout the area once up top." I said as I stood up and grabbed Kate's hand to help her stand. I could virtually feel how hard it was for her to stand as most of her weight seemed to simply not want to go anywhere.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yea...just really tired." She said.

"You know we can stay here and get some rest, right? I wouldn't mind if you wanted to." I said.

"No...we need some food and water. And we need it before sun down." She said, I deffinatly agreed on the sun down part. Mutants weren't exactly forgiving during sun down.

"Ok, let's get going then." I said as I packed up the rest of my stuff and slung my half-assed 50cal over my shoulder as I pulled the hood of my ghillie suit over my head.

"Why do you carry that broken thing around?" Kate asked.

"Because when it does shoot your guaranteed a confirmed kill." I said.

"Well that would be nice if it shot at least half the time. And look how hard it is to find ammo! It's a damn 50cal bullet! The only way we can get more rounds for that is if we raid a Red Fang outpost." She said, she was mainly just giving me a hard time.

"Raiding the outpost worked the first time, didn't it?" I said, a smirk going across my face.

"You got shot and I had to drag your ass out of there..." Kate calmly said, she said things calmly whenever she knew that she just won the argument...and she usually does.

"Good point." I said as my little smirk instantly turned into a frown. "You all ready then?"

"Yes." Kate said as she put the last of her stuff into her bag and we started to head up the hill.

The mountain was a lot rougher than I previously thought. It was a lot steeper and a could tell that certain areas where basically leaking radiation onto the rest of the mountain. Still haven't seen any mutants though. I was happy about this...but I was also starting to get worried. You should never go as many days as we have without even hearing a mutant in the distance. Maybe there was something about this area that we didn't know. The supplies was definably the first thing we had to get done, but if I could along the way figure out why this area was completely ridden of mutants, I definattly will.

We remained silent until we got to the top of the mountain. But as soon as we hit the top I noticed that it was far worse than the trip up. The mountain didn't just start going downwards as I expected, but instead just leveled out to form a large, flat piece of land that easily went on for a few acres. But what mainly caught my eye was the large building that was surrounded by large, wooden walls that where sharpened at the top. The building was very bland in shape and color...other than the very large red symbol on the side, the symbol of the Red Fang!

Kate and I immediately hit the ground to avoid being spotted by any troops on the building.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kate quietly asked.

"Red Fang?" I responded.

"I was afraid so." She said.

I pulled my 50cal off my back and put the scope up to my eye so I could see exactly what we where dealing with.

Upon looking around I noticed multiple Red Fang soldiers who where sporting the classic Red Fang armor and weapons. I also noticed a few snipers on top of the building...none wielding 50's. There were also a few beaten up vehicles around the fort, nothing major though, just a few jeeps. But the one major thing I noticed was the large howitzer cannons sitting at the gate of the fort, two of them to be exact. Well, at least now I knew where the large gunshots we heard before came from.

"So, what are we dealing with?" Kate said.

"This isn't your average fort." I said. "It has way to much protection to be a standard outpost."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Well...you know those large shots we heard earlier?" I asked.

"Yea, why?" She responded.

"It came from here, there's two large howitzer canons right at the entrance. I can tell you right now that they're guarding something." I said.

"What do you think it is?" Kate asked.

"I'm really not sure, and to be honest, they couldn't be guarding anything...This place could just be a very important building." I said, I wasn't really sure what to think at this point.

"Than what to you think the building is for." She asked. Most people would find the constant questioning annoying, but in this kind of situation...it really pays off.

"I'm...I'm really not sure." I said.

"Well, what should we do now?" She said...I was going to respond, but I was cut off by a calm, deep voice behind me.

"Well...you can start with putting your hands up." The voice said.

I turned around to see a wolf that was dressed in some sort of all black jump suit and thin, bullet proof armor. He also had an odd looking helmet to match that had a tube running from it to some tank on his side, I guessed that it was some sort of gas mask.

"Well...what are you waiting for." He said. "Put em' up."

We did as he said not only because he had the upper hand, but more because if we shot...the rest of the base would soon be on us.

"Good...Now, what are you doing here?" He asked "Are you new recruits?" He said.

"New recruits?" I said.

The soldier went to speak but was cut off by Kate blurting out something that even I didn't clearly understand.

"What?" The soldier and I simotainiously said as we swapped dirty looks...or at least I think so, his mask made it hard to tell.

"Where here to join." Kate repeated.

"Ah...Is that so?" The soldier responded, aiming his rifle at us.

I didn't know what to say now. If I agreed, then we were about to get dragged into some serious shit. And if I disagreed, than we where probably going to get shot on the spot, and to be honest, I really didn't know what was worse.

"Uh..." I said, having trouble on what I should do.

"Uh what?" The soldier said, his rifle being directed towards me.

I looked over at Kate and saw her bright brown eyes staring into me, I could tell what she wanted me to do...but I could also tell that she had a plan. I looked back at the soldier and spoke.

"Yea, we're here to sign up." I said, I heard Kate sigh in relief.

"Well then...Follow me." The soldier said, I could tell that he was suspicious.

We picked up our weapons and starting walking, but Kate stopped me and turned to talk to me.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem...but, what's your plan from here?" I asked.

"Not sure, I'll figure that out once where inside." She said, a small smirk going across her face.

"Well lets hope you figure it out soon, cause once we sign our names on that dotted line, there's no way out." I said, hoping she new what she was doing.

"Trust me Logan, I'll get us out of this." She said as she grabbed my hand and started walking towards the base, I followed.

We caught back up with the soldier in black.

"Took you long enough." He said through his mask, we where getting close to the entrance.

"Yea...sorry, we where just talking." I said.

"About what?" He responded, his calm voice with the odd sound of the gas mask just creeped me out.

"About how long it took to get here..." Kate said, the guards suspision didn't go down...but it still worked.

"Right..." The guard said. I wasn't sure how any of this was going to work out now, I was getting nervous. And I'm sure Kate was in the same boat as I was.

"Through here." The guard said as he pointed at the Gate with the two cannons infront of it. "Go to the building entrance and follow the signs to the training gym. You'll be instructed from there."

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed Kate's hand and quickly walked past the cannons and into the silver doors of the building...We where now entering the devils lair in my mind.

The building wasn't exactly what I thought it would be. The lights still flickered just like all of the few places that had electricity. They didn't seem organized either. There where multiple guards staggering around, I even saw one lying on the floor. I noticed a few wolfs that where out of place. They didn't sport the usual armor of the Red Fang, they more had your average wasteland look.

"More recruits?" Kate asked, I guess she noticed to.

"I guess so. It's either that or prisoners, I'm really not good with either one though." I said.

"Same." Kate responded.

"So...whats the plan?" I asked.

"Not sure yet, I guess we should follow the recruits. See where we end up from there." She said.

"Ok then." I hesetently said.

I went over to the wolf I saw that was here to be recruited, I could tell thathe was no more than 18 years old. he shouldn't be here, but I couldn't stop him from what he was doing.

"Excuse me, where is the training gym." I asked.

"I'm not really sure myself." He said. "Just follow me, I think I have an idea though."

"Leed the way." I said.

We started walking down a hallway that had a set of double doors at the end, this was probably it.

"Well...I guess where here." The young wolf said. "Before we go in, whats your name."

I was confused on why he wanted to know, but not telling him might cuase suspision. I looked over at Kate to get her suggestion. She nodded nearly as soon as I looked over at her.

"I'm Logan, this is Kate." I said.

"Hi." Kate added.

"Well then, nice to meet you two. I'm Mike." Mike said. "Why are you two here."

I didn't know what to actually say. I looked over at Kate...she just shrugged. I could tell she was running out of ideas. I was going to have to improv this one.

"Well, our house was destroyed by...um...raiders. Yea, we had no where else to go. Then we saw the recruiting poster for the Red Fang and thought that it was our only chance at surviving." I said, praying that it sounded convincing.

Mike looked at us for a second, I really hoped he bought it.

"Well...alright then, I'm sorry that happened." Mike said as he opened up the doors to the training gym.

A sudden sound of loud cheering burst out of the room as I saw a large crowd of soon-to-be Red Fang soldiers piled up infront of a worn down stage that had multiple guards on it in formation. This was deffinatly going to be some sort of speech.

"Well, here we go." Kate said as she started walking into the room behind Mike, I followed.

The crowd deffinatly wasn't calm. They where all screaming and cheering. I got shoved by a few as we made our way to the center of the crowd, we lost Mike about half way through.

"Well, know what?" I asked.

"Lets listen to the speach, then make a move to sneak out within the crowd. We'll adapt to whatever happens, keep your pistol in reach." Kate said, I just obeyed at this point as I was basically lost.

The crowd just louder and louder as the waiting for this speech continued. My ears felt like they where starting to tear from the inside out. I was never a fan of loud noises. The screaming and chanting continued until a wolf in a Red Fang generals outfit set foot on the stage, then it tuned completely silent.

"Good..." The general said, his voice was even calmer than the guard who found us. "Now, all of you are here for one reason...to join this army in its darkest time. ALL of you will make it in, not all will survive however."

The crowd started whispering to each other.

"Calm down now..." The general said, his voice was loud and assertive, but completely empty of any emotion. "I need two volunteers now to...demonstrate."

I really didn't like the sound of that. The whole sentence in general just sounded off.

"What do you think that means?" I asked Kate.

"I'm not sure, bu..." She was cut off by the general.

"You there...Come up here." The general said...to me!

"What?" I said...I wasn't sure what was going on now.

"Get on stage...now." He said, the crowd started parting and pushing me up closer to the stage. I turned o grab Kate, but all I saw where unfamiliar faces.

I was now on the stage, I could feel my legs shaking.

"Now, one more volunteer." The general said.

"I didn't volunteer." I said, the general just ignored me as he pulled a scrawny wolf in the crowd that wasn't even armed on stage, he couldn't have been any older than 16.

The general looked at the scrawny wolf and I and the looked back at the crowd, putting his hands behind his back.

"These two want to be Red Fang soldiers, but like I said...all recruits make it in, but not all survive. Most go insane or crack under the pressure. So the first thing you need to know is that you WILL kill an ally along the way. These two will demonstrate." The general then laughed and stepped to the side of the stage as the crowd got loud again and started chanting fight.

I wasn't going to kill this kid...I didn't have a clue what to do though. I knew the kid wasn't going to make the first move, so I turned and looked at the crowd to find Kate...and I did. I then got an idea. I walked to the center of the stage and started making movements with my arms to get the crowd to quiet down, I noticed the general looking at me in fascination and confusion. I was making a speech of my own, but not what the crowd or general where expecting.

"You want a fight right?" I screamed, looking at Kate, she knew that I was referring to her two choices earlier on either fighting out or sneaking out, it was obvious what I picked.

"Then I choose fight!" I screamed as I pulled out my 500 revolver and aimed at the general...and pulled the trigger.

He fell to the ground like a rock as the bullet passed through his head and painted the wall behind him a bright crimson. I quickly turned and saw the crowd heading for the exits...except for Kate, she came running up on stage with me. The guards weren't far behind her. We quickly took cover on a nearby wall and started shooting the guards where they stood. I was in the middle of reloading when a shot hit me in the shin. I screamed out in pain as Kate dragged me back behind the wall. I could tell that the bullet didn't go completely through as there was no exit wound. Kate kneeled down beside me.

"We need an exit strategy!" Kate screamed as she dropped two more guards with her AR-15.

I started looking around for a door, luckily, I saw one on the other side of the stage that led outside.

"We need to get there!" I screamed up at Kate as she was reloading her rifle.

"There's to many, we won't make it!" She said.

"It's either we try or die here!" I yelled.

Kate looked at me and nodded.

"You shoot, I drag." She said as she handed me her AR and grabbed me by the drag handle on the back of my guille suit and ran out from the wall and started heading across the stage to the door. There where only a few guards left and I quickly dropped them with Kate's AR. as we made our way across the stage and to the door.

Kate kicked open the door and drug me inside and sat me up against the wall as she looked around, this definably wasn't outside like I thought, but instead a set of stairs that led to the forts power plant. I saw Kate look out of the door.

"Theirs more guards coming!" Kate said.

"Than go down!" I screamed as a bullet cam through the door, almost hitting me again.

"I can't drag you down stairs!" Kate said.

"Oh yes you can!" I responded as I shot a guard on the other side of the door.

"Fine, just watch my back!" Kate said as she grabbed my drag handle again and started running down the stairs, I could tell why she didn't want to drag me.

At the bottom of the stairs was a large room that was lit up by generator powered flood lights and was filled with the humming of generators and flowing electricity. This wasn't a recruiting station like we thought, it was the Red Fang power house. A grade A target to all survivors.

"We have to destroy this place." I said up to Kate as a guard came running down the stairs and shot, hitting me in the left shoulder. I dropped the gun and pulled my 500 as I sent a round through his helmet and into his skull.

"You okay!" Kate screamed as she laid me behind the largest generator in the room, I saw that it had 'Main Power Supply' engraved on the side of it.

"I'm fine, we have to get rid of this place." I said, I was starting to loose my breath from loss of blood.

"Okay...I take that back, I think they hit a major artery." I said, my vision started fading.

"What! Don't you dare tell me that!" Kate screamed as she knelt down and drew her pistol. "Where getting out of here before we do anything." Kate said as she stood up and put off a few shots...then a bullet from the side grazed her throat as she dropped down onto my lap.

"Kate!" I yelled as I pulled her closer with all my strength and put my hand over her throat, the round wasn't enough to instantly kill her...but this was an injury that couldn't be prevented in any way. I was starting to tear up now, and was soon sobbing into Kate's shoulder as the guards came over to Kate and I.

"Surrender!" Two guards said as a familiar voice came from behind the guards.

"I want this one." The voice said in a very calm manner, I could tell that it was the guard who originally found us outside.

He walked up and knelt down beside Kate and I.

"I knew you two weren't here to be recruited." He said as he grabbed Kate by the vest and pulled her off of me.

I wasn't hurting anymore, but instead filled with rage as I stood up and hit the guard right in the muzzle.

"Good, I won't have to simply kill you." He said. "Don't interfere!" He shouted at the two remaining guards as he put his fist up, he wanted a straight up fist fight to death.

I looked around and noticed a stack of barrels that where marked explosive next to the main power supply, that would definably destroy the base and all the power to any bases connected to it. It was official, this was our last stand.

I grabbed my 50 off of my back and shot the barrels, making the main power supply, and the remaining guards, including the calm voiced one in all black, burst into balls of fire.

I dropped my 50 and limped over to Kate who was just lying on her back and holding her throat, coughing up large amounts of blood.

"We did it babe." I said as I laid down beside her and pulled her over onto my lap and scooted up against a wall. I rested Kate's head on my shoulder and put my arm around hers.

"We...did...what?" Kate said as a second generator exploded into thousands of pieces, a part of shrapnel hitting me square in the chest, almost hitting my heart.

"Shit...We...we made a...a difference." I said as I pulled Kate closer.

"Good." She said. "See you...on the other *cough*...side." She struggled to say.

"You to babe." I said as I kissed her fore head as we both passed out...and died as happy as we have ever been.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Or at least we thought we died.

I awoke laying on a surgical table with stiches in my arm, leg, and chest.

"Your awake!" I heard a familiar female voice say.

I looked over and saw Kate, she had bandages wrapped around her throat.

"Kate!" I tried to scream, it was more of a tired yell. "Your okay, but how?" I asked.

"I'm really not sure how they fixed me." Kate said.

"Who's they?" I asked as I sat up on the surgical table.

"Them." Kate said as she pointed at a large symbol on the wall that had a blue wolf skull with cross M16 rifles behind it and a banner under it that read 'Glitch's Rebellion'.

* * *

There you go Logan96, I hope you like it.

I'm still ,and always will be, taking in OC's for this series to anybody else who reads this.


	3. Chapter 3- Madman

Congratulations to the-crazy-lone-wolf77 for getting a chapter in wasteland legends, hope you like it bro!

* * *

Name: McCabe 'madman' Walker

Fur color: Black colored fur with crimson red stripes running down both of his sides.

Eye color: Dark Green

Appearance: Is very muscular, has scars all over body from being in a lot of fights.

personality: Natural born leader. Tough and aggressive. You mess with him he will fight back. He is nice to his friends and will defend them. Is partially insane, and has a crude sense of humor.

Clothes: plain white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, torn black jeans, black gloves and an old red baseball cap with some sort of faded logo.

Weapon: L-Sat that has an old, busted up acog site.

Secondary: 6-shot revolver.

Melee: machete

* * *

Walker's point of view.

"Get your ass off of me!" The wolf screamed at me as I repeatedly hit him over the head with a solid, closed fist.

"You wish!" I screamed. "After all this, your gonna wish you never said anything!"

I was always a violent person, and everyone in this little settlement knew that. Honestly, I think the only reason they kept me hear was due to my firepower. Even with all this though, I was now sitting in a small little rundown, makeshift bar that was crafted out of multiple rusted and bent sheets of metal and old, rusty screws...like all buildings in this lovely town known as Steel City. But still, I was now beating someone within an inch of there life all because he kept trying to steal my drinks. This guy was known to be a thief in the town, that was probably why no one was stopping me yet. The town's people thought he disserved it. Even though this was probably true, it didn't take long before the town guards came and pulled me off of the well known thief. I turned to push the guard, but I realized that it was my friend Mike, and I didn't hurt friends.

Mike was kindove like the town sheriff. He was the only one with a gun other than me. No one else in this damn town had the balls to fight, or even kill something if there life depended on it. This was why Mike was my friend, he knew how the world worked. He knew that to survive, you had to do things you will have trouble sleeping about. Mike just had a more civilized way of doing things. He was more of a surrender or be fired upon kind of guy than a shoot first and ask questions later kind of guy, which I was.

"What the hell are you doing!" Mike yelled. Usually I would just fight back if this was any other guard, but Mike was a friend. If you where my friend than I respected you, and I treated you like it. Mike was only doing his job.

"He kept trying to take my drink." I said as I turned and pointed at the unconscious wolf laying in the middle of the bar floor.

"So you did this all over a damn drink!" Mike screamed.

"Yes I did, he deserved it anyway. Fucking thief." I snarled.

"Thief or not McCabe, you know the rules here. No fighting or injuring other towns people. You know that can be punished by having to leave the town right? Is banishment really what you want?" Mike said.

I had to sit and think for a minute. It was either stay in this boring hell hole of a town, or go out into the wasteland. The place where boys go to become men and men go to die. I didn't know what to pick.

"Well?" Mike said. This actually scared me, I thought he was giving me a chance, not telling me to pick now. If a stayed, it would definably be a few days in the towns jail, which was just a metal, smelly, windowless room that was crammed full of at least five other people at all times and you didn't eat until you got out, or the wasteland. I really had to think on this one. I may hate this place, but it's the closest thing I have to home. And I sure as hell know that Mike wasn't coming with me if I picked The Wasteland. I could tell by the look on Mikes face that I needed to pick soon, so I did.

"I pick to..." I was cut off by hearing a gunshot outside of the bar, it sounded like it came from inside the town.

"Fuck! Come with me! We'll deal with this later." Mike said as he pulled his pistol from his side and charged out the door, followed by more gunshots. I think I heard a few hit the metal on the outside of the bars walls. I was actually surprised it didn't go completely through, who ever was attacking must of had a weapon that was the same equivalent to a 22. rifle. Hell, that could be what it was. I turned and grabbed my belt fed LSAT machine gun and headed to the door, stepping over the still unconscious thief that was lying on the ground...squirming. I wasn't completely sure if he was unconscious, or if I just beat someone to death.

Once I opened the door I saw a few raiders scattered throughout the metal town. I figured I would find Mike first before I did anything, maybe if I helped him fight off the raiders I wouldn't have to go in that crowded jail cell.

I started looking around the town, peeping in and out of cover so I wouldn't get spotted. I could here a gunfight going on to my right, I take it that Mike was having some trouble...or some raiders got pissed at each other. Either way, it was a start.

I sprinted over to the area that the shots where coming from, and sure enough I could see Mike...across from three raiders armed with your standard, low caliber, battered up rifles that most raiders had. They had there backs away from me and were firing at Mike, all laughing maniacally like raiders usually do.

I raised my LSAT and gave them, what I call, the belt. This is referring to the fact that my an LSAT was a large, belt fed machine gun with a very large mag capacity that is meant to be used for suppressing fire, but can be used as a direct fire weapon. Plus saying that 'you gave them the belt' was much funnier than saying you just shot someone. I guess my crude sense of humor really comes out on that one.

I unloaded anywhere between three to ten rounds out of the gun, and all three raiders dropped like a sack of rocks. Good thing Mike was actually behind some good cover, or one of my rounds would have probably hit him. I saw him slowly start to come up out of his cover, you could tell that he wasn't expecting that loud of a gun to go off.

"H...Hello?" Mike stuttered.

"Your good bro, I got you." I responded.

"McCabe...is that you?" Mike said, you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Nope, it's just the other armed man in the town." I said, I thought it was funny. Mike, not so much.

"Can I stand up?" He questioned.

"Yea, until the other raiders show up. There probably not gonna be happy about this...so...yea." I said as I walked over to the bodies, seeing if I could find anything useful.

Mike walked over to me.

"Why do you do that? That's really messed up you know." Mike said, little goody two shoes he was.

"There raiders Mike. And besides, survival of the fittest, right?" I said, looking up at Mike with a small grin on my face.

I managed to find seven 5.56 rounds for my LSAT across all the bodies. I took them and linked them to the belt that was currently loaded into my gun.

"Your a Madman, you know that right?" Mike said.

"Yea, I hear that a lot." I said.

I've been called a number of things, madman was just the top one. So I looked at it as more of a nick name than anything...It was honestly kindove flattering at this point.

"You think there's more coming?" Mike asked.

"I know there's more coming, we just need to find them first." I said as I started walking towards where I came from to find the remaining raiders that where in the place. I turned back and looked at Mike.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Um...yea. Wait up." He said, jogging over to me.

Mike and I stuck together and walked the rest of the town. There where a few raiders left, I think five. There where either no more, or we just scared the rest of them off.

"Well, I think were clear." I said.

"You sure?" Mike asked.

"Well...the screaming stopped." I said, chuckling to myself.

"That's not funny McCabe." Mike said as seriously as he possibly could.

"Yes it is." I responded, I wasn't even making eye contact.

"Whatever...I'm going to check on everyone. You...just don't go getting in trouble, please." Mike said.

"No promises." I responded as I walked back to the poorly built bar that was in the back of the town, and walked in the doors.

I walked over to the bar and sat down in the same place I was when that wolf tried to steal my drink, who was jst now trying to get up...at least he wasn't dead...I guess.

He staggered upwards and looked at me.

"The hell you looking at?" I questioned.

He just started at me with a blank expression, blood dripping from his muzzle, eye swollen...then he pulled a gun on me...and shot me in the shoulder.

I took me a minute to realize exactly what had just happened, but it didn't take long for me it figure it out as I soon had my revolver drawn and pointed at his head. You could definably tell that he was the kind of guy who had no problem slinging bullets, but once he had them aiming towards him, he was lost.

"Big mistake asshole." I said as I sent a round through his skull, the back of his head splattering all over the metal walls, seeming to just add some effect to the rust.

I looked around and noticed everyone in the bar was now looking at me in total shock...I could tell where this was leading, and I really didn't like it. I stood up and walked out the door of the bar, whispering to the thief "Stop stealing shit asshole." As the doors closed behind me, Mike bumped into me. You could tell that he was rushing to the bar, he probably heard the gunshots.

"What the hells going on in there!?" Mike yelled.

I just pointed at my shoulder. "He shot first." I calmly said.

"Who shot!?" He yelled.

"The thief." I responded.

"What did you do about it?" Mike asked, you could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Go see for yourself." I said, pointing to the bar doors. He went over and walked in.

I figured Mike would understand why I shot, I mean...he shot first after all. So I assumed everything would be fine, and just stood there and waited for Mike to come back out...and he did, but with a different message.

"Get out!" He screamed, the rest of the towns people started huddling around Mike and I.

"What." I said, I was honestly confused now.

"You heard me! Get out!" He yelled again.

"Wait...Bro...I thought we where cool Mike! What the hell is this, look...he shot first." I said as I pointed at my shoulder, I was starting to get a mix of pissed and depressed feelings.

"It doesn't matter dude, you know the rules! If you kill another resident, your immediately kicked out!" Mike screamed "Now leave!"

The towns people where starting to join in, and the butterflies in my stomach started building up as the rather mean and offensive chants of the people started getting louder and louder. Mike walked up to me.

"Get the fuck out you MADMAN!" He screamed...

The butterflies in my stomach didn't get worse at this point...actually, it was more like all those butterflies just died. I was now pissed beyond all belief. Mike actually meant all of this, he wasn't sorry, he wasn't regretting what he was doing, he really hated me now. And all because I did this town a favor! I lifted up my LSAT and fired into the air as best as I could with a shot shoulder, I usually wouldn't aim a gun at a friend, but it was obvious that no one here was my friend anymore.

The crowd screamed and panicked as the rattling of my machine gun echoed throughout the small town. Mike looked at me with shock, and raised his pistol.

"Leave now or I will shoot!" Mike said, his arm was shaking.

I didn't even respond, I just turned and walked away, towards the exit of the town. Mike followed behind me, I was at gun point the whole way there with people lining up to see me leave. I didn't even care anymore, I officially didn't know or care about anyone in this place anymore...even Mike. The wolf who introduced me to the towns people when I first came here, the wolf who showed me around, the one who trusted me! But none of this mattered anymore, not Mike, not the people, nothing! I was now happy to leave.

We came up on the exit to the town, there where two guards at the door, again having me at gunpoint. I just growled at them as I walked by and waited for the large, metal doors to open, the guards still stared...shaking with either fear or nervousness, either one works. We waited for a while, but the doors finally started creaking open, rust flaking off the hinges and gears. I turned and looked at Mike, he was still aiming his pistol at me.

"Leave McCabe, before the town gets angry." He said.

"Yea, and what are they gonna do, huh! Fucking yell at me to death! The only threat here to me are you and these damn guards behind me, and I can tell they have never shot a gun before! So what! If I come back Mike, you sure as hell better be prepared!" I screamed at Mike, turned around, and walked out into the wasteland.

I turned to see the doors closing shut, and Mike looking at me...waving with a smirk on his face. I just flipped him off and turned to look at the new place I call home...the Wasteland.

* * *

3 years later.

*BANG*

"That's five of em' boys! Three left, get to work!" I psychotically said to my raider group.

"Yes sir!" Duncan screamed. Duncan was my second in command, if I wasn't around or just in a really pissy mood, Duncan was the one who made all the other raiders leave me be until I was calm...or at least as calm as a raider leader can get.

"Got it!" Torch responded, charging into the building with his flame thrower in hand. Torch was my pyro technic, the guy who handled all things explosive and or flammable...and put them to good use, all the while on drugs.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Craze said. Craze was...well...batshit fucking crazy! He used only a sledgehammer that had large railroad spikes welded onto each side of the hammer. He was our up close and personal guy who was always hopped up on drugs even more than Torch, but he could really take a bullet because of the drug use. Who knows how many times we have had to patch him up with him not knowing why.

"Moving in boss!" Heavy said, falling in behind Torch. Heavy was our large weapons expert and weapons technician. He was a very large wolf that was easily at least seven feet tall, strong enough to move a car by himself uphill, and armored enough to get directly shot with a rocket and be fine. He had some custom built weapon that was pretty much a shotgun cross bred with a Gatling gun...of course it was built by himself and none of us had the strength to keep it on target.

"Taking out targets." Blink said over the walky talky. Blink was our sniper...and the only female in my little group of well organized raiders. Which led to some...well...that's a different story. She was the smart one, the one who stayed back and picked off any targets that came into the view of her 500 win mag sniper rifle. I devastating gun that usually blew someone's head and arms off if you shot their chest.

"Stay back Blink. I'm going in with the guys." I responded over the walky talky, and started walking into the Red Fang fortification that we where slaughtering for no apparent reason. We where raiders after all, we just attack shit that looks at us in a wrong way...my group was just way more organized than most raider groups out there. Most raiders just charge in and think that they won't be cut down that the animals we are, but we actually use tactics. You know, stuff like taking cover, reloading and repairing there weapons properly, and actually listening to there damn leader. Hell, they always said I was a natural born leader.

I caught up with my men. Torch was already putting packs of C4 on the door as everyone else took cover on chest high, bulletproof barriers that sat on the outside of the large, metal door. Except for heavy, he always just stood in the open and waited for the door to blow, then sprayed down anything that came running out of the new hole in the door. And it always worked, this was actually one of our tactics. Breach and clear was the...'scientific' name for it, but we just called it knocking on the door.

Torch planted the last of the C4 and frantically ran into cover with everyone else, ending up beside me.

"Do it." I said.

"Gladly!" Torch responded as he clicked the button on the detonator, blowing at least a ten foot hole in the three feet thick bullet proof wall. Torch really had some good recipe's for his explosives.

Heavy started unloading his 12 gauge Gatling gun into the opening, even before the smoke cleared. I would usually say conserve ammo, but Heavy had a large box that came out of the ejecting port of his gun that held all the shotgun shells. He was a gun technician, so he could also reload shells and bullets. Hell, if he has gunpowder, he can make his shotgun shells shoot just about anything as long as the top of the shell closed all the way. The enemies on the other side of that hole where probably getting hit with anything from actual shotgun slugs to freaking rocks. I think I even saw Heavy load some of his shells with pennies once...surprisingly effective if you ask me.

We waited for heavy to stop shooting and start walking forward, that meant that the coast was clear. And he did just that not much later.

"Alright raiders! Move up!" I screamed as we all came out of cover and fell behind heavy, who was slowly walking forward. I was directly behind him, LSAT in hand with a fresh belt chambered. Craze was behind me, twitching and scratching himself vigorously, all the while chuckling. Torch behind him, and Duncan behind Torch.

We reached the hole and quickly dispersed into cover as bullets immediately started whizzing past us...all except for heavy again. Heavy, Craze, and Torch took out all the wolfs on the ground, while Duncan, Blink, and I took out anything higher than eye level. It didn't take long until we all had the base in a complete surrender. All where dead except for about three hostages...or...well...Craze and Torch took to calling them toys, they weren't exactly right in the head due to all the drugs and radiation. I really didn't care what we called them, all we did was ask where there main supply room was and then executed them where they stood.

"Blink, come join the party. We found the supply's." I said over the walky talky.

"I was wondering when you would call, I'm coming." Blink said, her voice was high pitched and deviant. Hell, if she didn't tell you or look like a raider, a common wastelander would probably mistake her for someone who was completely sane.

The guys and I waited for Blink to get here, it only took her a minute or two before she walked through the hole in the wall. I turned and noticed Craze, blood dripping from his stomach, he got shot again and probably doesn't even know. But what I noticed was that he was staring at Blink and drooling as she walked over and joined us.

"What you looking at Craze...oh wait...bet you wish you could have a piece of this, huh?" Blink said, she often teased us like this, it was best you didn't fall for it though, Craze couldn't seem to get that into his head though.

Craze nodded and wiped the drool from his muzzle, but immediately started drooling again as his tongue hung out from the side of his muzzle. He started walking over to Blink.

"Don't do it bro." Heavy said.

"Yea Craze, you remember what happened last time, don't fall for it bro." Torch said.

Craze just kept walking towards Blink, drooling and twitching, then he came face to face with Blink...then took a rifle stock to the muzzle, dislocating his jaw. He jumped up and put his jaw back in place, then turned away from Blink and whimpered as he walked back next to Torch.

"When will you learn...idiot." Torch said as he hit Craze in the shoulder, knocking him back.

"Guys! Holy shit, can we just raid this damn place and have conversations like this at home!" I yelled, they all fell in and listened, this was due to the fact that they know that I will shoot first. They also knew that I knew all there weaknesses to take them down for good. Heavy had a small gap in the back of his steel neck guard that you could get a bullet through if you had enough power. Craze can't bleed out because of all the drugs he takes, but that doesn't mean that he's invincible. His body could still collapse, all you had to due was shoot him in the head. Torch was fairly easy to, you just had to shoot his fuel tank. Duncan weakness was the same as anybody else, shoot his head and he goes down. And Blink is used to fighting at long range, so get up close and personal with her and it is much harder for her to keep you in her sights, just use that advantage and she goes down. However I would never do this to any of them as long as I have a reason to call them friends.

"Yes sir!" They all said in unison.

"Good, lets go get the supply's and prepare for the next raid." I said.

"Agreed. Everybody, lets move." Duncan said as we all walked inside of the building and walked to the supply room.

Once we got there we took everything we needed or wanted. Heavy went through all the ammunition cashes and opened up all the bullets he could find that none of us could use and took the gunpowder inside. Torch looked around for anything that he could make an explosive with, and considering he can make a landmine out of a lunchbox, coins, and gunpowder...he grabbed a lot of stuff. The rule was you could take anything that you can carry. Craze looked for drugs...it was always his main priority. Blink looked for anything that involved top secret files all the way to maps that showed friendly and enemy bases, which wasn't that hard this time considering that there was a large map that showed all bases and settlements in the area right in the middle of the damn room. Duncan and I usually looked for everything, but mainly food and water.

Once we all got our supply's we met in the middle and started planning our next attack.

Upon looking at the map, we noticed multiple Red Fang bases that weren't far from here...but there was one area that caught my eye...a very familiar one at that. It used to be called Steel City...but now it was simply labeled mutant territory. I was starting to get curious, not about the town or the people who lived there, I honestly couldn't give one fifth of a half eaten shit about them anymore, but more on the fact that is was now called mutant territory.

"What are you staring at?" Blink asked.

"This place, mutant territory, that is where the town I got banished from is. Steel City they called it." I said, not making eye contact.

"And you want us to go there next?" Heavy said.

"Kinda...I just want to see if the death the people there is deserved or not." I said, I really didn't mean this...completely, again, if everyone there is dead, I really won't care. But if there alive, I want to give Mike a piece of my mind, I still remember that freaking smirk and wave he gave me as those doors closed.

"Alright then, mutant territory it is!" Duncan said. "Everybody load up!"

* * *

4 hours later.

Directly in the middle of mutant territory.

We've been walking for hours now, and we haven't even seen a mutant yet. We were all shocked by this, if this was labeled mutant territory, shouldn't there be...you know, mutants! I was completely lost to why we where not even hearing one scream, it was actually giving off an eerie feeling, like we where being watched. It was starting to get dark to, which just made it even worse. Mutants were suppose to be everywhere during the night. But here it didn't even seem like they where coming out of hiding. All we could here where our own footsteps and the slight breeze that was currently going through the air.

"Are you sure were in the right place?" Duncan asked.

"Duncan...You just asked five minutes ago, we are still directly in the middle of mutant territory, OKAY!" I yelled, I was starting to get frustrated.

"You think the Red Fang cleared it out boss?" Heavy asked.

"That would be impossible, you go in mutant territory, there's no coming out." Blink responded.

"No one asked you!" Heavy snapped back.

"Yea...well you would have got the same answer." I jumped in, this made Heavy shut up.

We continued walking for about twenty minutes in complete and udder silence. None of us had a clue what to do or what was going on. But as we walked over the large hill we where on, the lights seemed to hit us in 100 different ways. There was a large fortification with giant walls surrounding it, each section of wall had a Red Fang soldier on top. There were large flood lights lighting up the area around it. Inside those walls were another set of walls that surrounded a small town...a town with a sign marked 'Steel City'...My old home.

"Well then...It seems Mike took my advice." I said to myself...outloud.

"What do you mean." Duncan said.

"Well...this is that little town that I got banished from I told you guys about...It seems they took my advice when I left." I said...I was honestly kindove flattered.

"What was that advice?" Blink questioned.

"I told them that they better be ready when I come back, and it seems they have definably had some remodeling." I said. "I guess they went to the Red Fang for help...How nice."

"Was there sarcasm behind that?" Torch asked.

"There was on the How Nice part. I have never seen a Red Fang base this big." I said.

"LET'S RIP EM TO PEICES!" Craze screamed, raising his hammer into the air and running towards the front gate of the base.

"Stop!" I screamed...but I was to late and Craze was to fast. He ran down the hill directly to the front entrance and got gunned down on sight, dropping nearly instantly as his now lifeless body got filled with holes, blood spurting across the ground. I guess it was good we were hiding.

"Everybody stay down and stay quiet, they can't see us on this side of the hill. I don't want that to happen to anybody else. We need to think of a plan though...We are taking this place down." I said as I peeked over the hill to get a look at things, it was good that the darkness helped hide me, or would have already been spotted.

The first thing I noticed was that all of the guards on the outside were now on high alert and scanning the area. The entrance that Craze went running at was guarded by about ten or so soldiers, all armed with 45. Cal Scorpion evo sub machine guns, they can rip through flesh and bone with ease, but are basically useless against armor. That's where heavy and torch are going.

"Heavy, Torch, I want you two to go to the front entrance where Craze just tried to go and kill all soldiers down there. Their weapons can't get through your guy's armor. Wait on my go." I said in a whisper.

"Got it." Torch said.

"Yes Boss." Heavy said.

I peeked back over to get a better look at the two sets of walls. The front walls had a few soldiers here and there on it, all armed with the same Scorpion evo machine guns as the soldiers below.

"Blink I want you to focus on the soldiers on the inner wall. Duncan, you get the guys on the outer wall, again on my mark." I said.

"Got it." They both said.

"What are you gonna do Boss?" Heavy asked.

"Both, I'm gonna stick up here with Duncan and Blink and shoot at whatever a choose." I said. "Is every one ready, cause it's about to get very chaotic in this place."

"Yes sir." Every one said in almost perfect unison.

"Aright then, lets do it!" I said.

Torch and Heavy stood up and ran down to the front entrance, spraying down anything in there way. Duncan and Blink peeked there heads up just enough where they could aim down sights and started picking off there targets one by one. Red Fang soldiers falling off the walls like ragdolls. I heard the alarms kick on inside the base, they resembled tornado sirens. I popped up to observe the carnage. Torch and Heavy were just standing out in the open and mowing down soldiers left and right, not leaving a single one standing in there way, it didn't take long for them to have the area clear. Duncan's wall was now almost clear of soldiers, I helped him pick the rest off with suppressing fire. Blink's wall was coated in blood on any area that a soldier used to be, usually all that was left where there insides and body parts scattered throughout the top of the wall. We where now clear.

"Alright, move down with Torch and Heavy." I said to Duncan and Blink.

The three of us stood up and rushed down to the main entrance and met with Torch and Heavy, stepping over Craze's mangled body on the way. Rest his soul.

"So, know what Boss?" Heavy asked.

"Both walls are clear, Torch...blow the door." I said.

"Gladly!" He responded, it was starting to get hard to hear over the sirens.

Torch walked over to the wall and pulled out a few packs of plastic explosives, but as he was setting them up we all heard a loud roar behind us, followed by multiple other roars and screams responding. I turned to see nothing but the outline and glowing eyes of hundreds of mutants in the distance, all closing in on the base.

"Shit! Everybody defend Torch we need to get that door open! I screamed. We all jumped into cover, except heavy, and started picking off mutants. It seemed that they were showing up faster we could kill the though, and we where soon nearly over run.

"Torch! Get that damn door open!" I screamed.

"I'm trying! It's really thick I needed to make a few more explosives!" Torch screamed back, hearing was really off now due to the sirens, gunfire, and screaming mutants.

"Reloading!" Blink screamed as she went back into cover, but a charger mutant came barreling over her cover pinning her to the ground.

I heard the screams as the sharp claws of the mutant went into Blink's chest before I could kill it...she was now lost to the hoard.

"We lost Blink!" Duncan screamed.

"We know! We can complain about it later, don't lose your cool n...*BOOM*" I was cut off by Torch running past us and blowing the detonator on the explosives, putting a just human size hole in the wall. We all turned and ran into the hole...except for Heavy, he was to big and got held up in the hole. Before we could get to him a large spike came bursting through his throat. As his body fell to the ground I witnessed something I have never seen before, a large, six legged mutant with a large tail coming off the back with a giant needle on the end. The same needle that just pierced Heavy's throat and threw him to the ground.

"Run! Blow that damn wall Torch!" I screamed, it was now just Duncan, Torch, and me left. I have never witnessed a slaughter like this in all my days in the wasteland.

It didn't take long to get rid of this door as it was much thinner than the first. But right as Torch was about to bl0ow the door, a stray bullet from a sniper inside the base came out and hit his fuel tank. Knocking Duncan and I down. I looked up and saw Duncan lying on the ground, a large piece of metal shrapnel going through his leg. I turned and saw the hole in the wall, Torch's body was now nothing.

I jumped up and ran to grab Duncan, picking him up and throwing him over my soldiers, I then turned and ran towards the entrance to the town as the first door was now flooding with mutants. I ran to the door as fast as my legs would let me with Duncan hanging off of me, the mutants not far behind.

"You doing okay!?" I screamed back to Duncan.

"As good as all this will let me be!" He screamed back.

I then reached the entrance to the town, but was met with a rifle stock to the side of the face, knocking me flat to the ground, causing me to drop Duncan. I stood up to turn and grab him, but I was at gunpoint by multiple Red Fang soldiers. I had to just sit there and watch Duncan get ripped to shreds as the soldiers started to cut down the mutant hoard on the other side of the walls. I guess I was now back home, just under different circumstances. I can't believe I thought that I could come in here and wipe out one of the largest Red Fang forces in the world. Look at me now, surrounded by Red Fang, Mutants trying to come in the door...and I now have lost all my friends. And it was all my fault! I was going into shock, everything was starting to ring in my ears and I was having trouble focusing.

"Get on the ground!" A soldier screamed as he kicked me in the back of my knees, bringing me to a kneeling position as he handcuffed me a started removing all of my gear...all the way down to my clothes, that's the only thing they let me keep. I didn't care anymore though...I was now at such a point of loss that nothing mattered anymore. I didn't want to be here like this, I didn't want to lose all my friends, I didn't want to cause any more suffering! I looked up at the main soldier...and noticed his face, it was indeed Mike!

"What the hell are you doing you piece of shit!" Mike screamed, he didn't realize it was me.

"Mike..." I whispered, I was starting to black out, I think the rifle stock to the face gave me a concussion.

"Answer me!" He screamed as he grabbed me from the bottom of the muzzle and pulled up me head to meet his eyes with a raised fist...then he realized who I was.

"McCabe...what the actual hell happened to you?" He said in shock.

All I could say was that I was sorry...that was it...I just kept muttering "I'm sorry" over and over, I think I was starting to tear up as the soldiers started dragging down a familiar path of Steel City...or the prison cells.

"Wait!" Mike screamed. "I know him."

The soldiers dropped me on the ground and turned towards Mike.

"Get him to." The soldier said as about five soldiers raised there weapons and did to Mike the same they did to me.

"WAIT! What are you doing!" I heard Mike scream over the sirens.

"Your an accomplice now Mike. You shouldn't have said anything!" The soldier said as he threw Mike beside me and started dragging me and him to the cell. Neither one of us spoke to each other on the way there. We just let them drag us to the cells, and throw us in.

* * *

Two hours later

The Red Fang have fought off the mutants.

Mike and I know just sat in the small cell that still looked like the same old cell from three years back. He hasn't said a word to me...I guess I should make the first move. I looked over and tapped his shoulder, he looked at me with the most pissed off look in the world.

"Lets start over...Hi, I'm McCabe Walker. I'm new here...what's your name?" I asked...this may have been cheesy, but it was the best thing I could come up with at the time.

Mike stared at me for a second in awe, I stuck out my hand to see if I could get anything...and it worked.

"Names Mike...nice to meet ya." He said as he stuck out his hand and shook mine. "Now...how do you suppose we get out of here?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could


End file.
